


I wish you love

by Adol



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adol/pseuds/Adol





	I wish you love

李振洋，卜凡凡和岳明辉从小一起长大，就是那种最熟悉的邻居和上下楼关系，李振洋和岳明辉一般儿大，还是门对门，打小一起在泥巴堆里打着滚儿一起长大的，卜凡嘛，从小学开始就是学校里横行霸道的存在，人没多大，就是长的凶，初中的时候，在一次意外的打架事件之后，俩人发现这小孩儿居然就住楼下，虽然长得凶，但是好像有点傻，然后三个人就没心没肺一起玩泥巴。  
    卜凡小那俩人两岁，学习不好但是在学校叱咤风云，李振洋学习好又长得好看，性子又活，自从认识了卜凡就有恃无恐的闹着幺蛾子，经常惹的人上门打他，但是一看见卜凡就先退了三分，自此，李振洋更加有恃无恐的惹事。  
    岳明辉和李振洋正好相反，整个学校和岳明辉关系好的人掰着一只手都能数的过来，卜凡凡想破脑袋都想不明白这两个人到底是怎么玩到一起去的。

    李振洋有一个小秘密，他暗恋对门的岳明辉。  
      
    岳明辉温和得很，自打李振洋认识他以来，就没见过他因为什么生过气，三个人里面李振洋毛病最多最娇贵，卜凡偶尔也有和李振洋想的不对付，急得快吵起来，只有岳明辉悠哉悠哉跟尊佛一样立在旁边，从容不迫的劝架，就差嘴里念一句阿弥陀佛了。  
    李振洋以前不相信岳明辉这样的性格是真实存在的，找着事儿的去惹岳明辉生气，没想到岳明辉还是乐呵乐呵的说我无所谓啊，李振洋一下就像泄了气的皮球，再也不试图挑战岳明辉的底线。

    这一年，卜凡凡刚刚升到高一，刚刚脱离了父母的管控，住进了宿舍，野得很。这个时候李振洋和岳明辉已经升到了高三，正是拼命学习的时候，也不知道两个人是怎么有时间每天带着卜凡瞎吃瞎玩，逛遍了学校周围的小吃街和网吧游戏厅。  
    “凡子，一会儿晚自习打游戏去啊。”李振洋挤眉弄眼的看着卜凡。  
    “你俩去啊，我晚自习要在教室学习。”岳明辉摆手拒绝。  
    “老岳你不是吧，我还差一把晋级赛了，你怎么回事。”李振洋一脸不满。  
    “不是，这不是月考的关键时刻。”  
    “诶呀去吧去吧，你哪回不是打着游戏就打成第一了。”李振洋推了一把岳明辉。  
    “是啊老岳，你又不是不知道李振洋那个不靠谱……”  
    “？？？”  
    “卜凡凡，你怎么还人身攻击呢！”  
    “不是洋哥，我是教你看清现实。”  
    然后卜凡凡头上挨了重重的一下。  
    一旁的岳明辉看的头有点大，伸出双手制止了两个人，“我去我去，我去还不行吗。”  
    “说好了啊老岳，那放学网吧见。”  
    李振洋拉了一把卜凡凡，“那我们走了啊，你放学别忘了。”李振洋边往外走变冲着岳明辉喊。

    “洋哥，那草里有人。”  
    “诶诶诶，你不早说！”  
    “你不会看吗？”  
    “我哪能知道！”李振洋理直气壮的反驳。  
    看着一下黑了的屏幕李振洋摘下脑袋上的耳机，“气死我了，走走走吃饭去。”  
      
    学校后门烧烤摊的人永远络绎不绝，李振洋喜欢这种热闹，坐在离烧烤架不远的位置，大声的喊着，“老板，二十串羊肉串，二十串牛肉串，再来十串面筋。”  
    “好嘞。”  
    “吃的完吗，要这么多。”岳明辉碰碰李振洋。  
    “吃的完吃的完，不是还有凡子吗。”  
    “怎么的就还有我了，你点的你自己吃完。”  
    “哼，你别吃。”李振洋发出不屑的嘲笑。  
    卜凡凡很识相的闭上了嘴。  
      
    在烤串刚上桌的时候隔壁桌就坐上人了，是隔壁班的几个女生，小声的嘻嘻哈哈的不知道说着什么，岳明辉望着隔壁桌发呆。  
    “喂，喂，老岳。”  
    “嗯，怎么了？”岳明辉好像刚回过神来。  
    “你看的眼珠子都快掉出来了。”李振洋吃着烤串含糊不清的说。  
    “没，刚好认识。”岳明辉有些尴尬的挠挠头。  
    “嗬，这么巧，你不打个招呼去。”  
    “别了，又不熟，怪尴尬的。”岳明辉低头吃了一口烤串。  
    “啧啧啧，别是看上人家了吧。”  
    然后是诡异的沉默。  
    李振洋顿了一下，然后脱口而出，“我靠，老岳，你不是吧，你真看上人家姑娘了。”木子洋嘴里的肉因为惊讶快掉出来了。  
     岳明辉只吃着东西不说话，拍了拍李振洋的肩膀，示意他闭嘴安静吃饭。  
    卜凡凡依然毫不知觉的继续说着，“大哥你可以啊，今天要是不吃这顿饭我们还不知道了是吧。”  
    岳明辉拿起面前的肉串塞进卜凡凡的嘴里，“多吃点多吃点，别饿着了。”

    吃完饭三个人混着人群又回到学校，在宿舍门口分别的时候，李振洋意味深长的看了一眼岳明辉，什么也没说转身回到自己宿舍。  
    岳明辉有点莫名其妙，不知道哪里惹到这位爷了，转头看了一眼卜凡，卜凡也一脸我不知道的表情耸了耸肩，岳明辉在心里叹了口气，想想也是，指望卜凡凡能看出点什么来还不如指望铁树开花。  
    岳明辉嘱咐了卜凡凡两句，也转身回了宿舍。

    那天之后，李振洋依然每天找卜凡凡和岳明辉胡说八道，但是很少在和岳明辉一起旷晚自习去网吧。  
    岳明辉觉得不对劲但又说不出哪里不对，终于忍不住问了李振洋，“洋儿，你最近是不是有什么事儿？”  
    “啥事儿？没事儿啊。”  
    “那，晚自习去不去打游戏？”  
    “最近查的严，走不脱。”李振洋想了一下说道。      
    “好吧。”  
    以前李振洋可是从来不管老师查不查，仗着学习好为所欲为，就算被逮到了也因为嘴甜哄的老师最后只能摆摆手叫他回去好好学习。  
    岳明辉百思不得其解。  
    不过思了没多久，岳明辉就被巨大的喜悦冲昏了头脑，他暗恋的女生主动跟他告白了。  
    那时间锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣红旗招展人山人海，岳明辉每天当着李振洋和卜凡凡的面前说着女朋友，卜凡凡适时的闭住耳朵当做没听见，李振洋装作没听见，扭头和卜凡凡说着有的没的。  
    岳明辉一拍桌子愤然起身，“你们能不能尊重一下我！”  
    “诶，小凡，后门又开了一家麻辣烫，去尝尝吧。”  
    岳明辉无力的坐回到座位上。

    放学之后果然去吃了麻辣烫，不一样的是，岳明辉带着女朋友去了，岳明辉说大家认识一下，以后有事好互相照应着点。  
    “他俩都是我从小一起长大的朋友，这个是李振洋，这个是卜凡凡。”  
    女孩子有一点不好意思，开口自我介绍，“我叫刘嘉，是六班的。”  
    李振洋头也不抬的吃着碗里的东西，岳明辉在桌子下轻轻踢了李振洋一脚，李振洋皱着眉抬头看岳明辉，“你踢我干嘛？”  
    岳明辉使劲瞪了李振洋一眼。  
    卜凡凡都看出来刘嘉在岳明辉身边有点坐立难安，笑着打圆场说，“这哥哥就这脾气，快吃吧。”  
    岳明辉也在旁边尴尬的笑着说，“你别理他，一会儿凉了不好吃了。”  
      
    麻辣烫好像做的有点辣了，刘嘉好像不太能吃辣，吃的一头汗，又在不停的喝水，岳明辉在一旁又是递纸又是倒水，李振洋余光看见岳明辉不停的忙活儿，也没顾上吃几口，把一整盒抽纸和一大罐凉水直接放到刘嘉面前。  
    李振洋心里没好气儿手上也没轻重，咣咣的就怼在女生面前，刘嘉也感觉到了李振洋的没好气儿，停下筷子，求助似的看了一眼岳明辉，怯怯的问了一句，“不好意思，我不太能吃辣，影响你们吃饭了吧。”  
    李振洋已经吃完了，两手抱在胸前倚在椅背上，看着刘嘉，“不影响，我已经吃完了。”  
    卜凡歪头看了李振洋一眼，也没搞清楚今天到底是谁搞得这哥哥心气不顺，跟岳明辉交换了一个不明所以的眼神。  
    刘嘉明显吃的快了，女孩子本来就吃的少，再加上李振洋板着个脸坐在对面，又挑了几口就也说吃饱了。  
    “真的吃饱了？”岳明辉看了一眼刘嘉的碗，里面起码还剩了一半。  
    “嗯，可能是太辣了，喝水就快喝饱了。”刘嘉笑着解释。  
    “再吃点吧，晚上别再又饿了。”  
   “不会，我吃的挺多的了。”刘嘉把碗推的远了一点，表示自己真的吃饱了。  
    岳明辉也不好再说什么，于是低头大口吃了几口吃完了自己碗里的东西。  
      
    吃完饭之后岳明辉去结的账，刘嘉的家离得近，也没住校，岳明辉就让卜凡凡和李振洋先回宿舍，自己把刘嘉送回楼下再回学校。  
    李振洋难得的话少，以至于卜凡凡走在他身边都有点不敢说话。  
    “小凡，你先回去，我好像有点吃多了，我去操场上溜达两圈再回去。”  
    “我和你一起吧。”  
    “不用，我一个人走会儿。”  
    卜凡凡楞楞的哦了一声，只说了一句，你也早点回去吧，小心宿管查寝查到你，就回去了。  
    李振洋看着卜凡走远转身往校门口的方向走，刚走到校门就看见送了刘嘉回家的岳明辉一个人走了回来。  
    李振洋下意识的想转身，没想到岳明辉先看见他了，“洋儿。”岳明辉叫住了他。  
    李振洋知道躲不过，也迎着岳明辉走了过去，“回来了。”  
    岳明辉走到李振洋身边看着比自己高了小半个头的朋友，问道，“你最近有什么事吧。”  
    李振洋摇了摇头。  
    “你最近不对。”  
    “岳明辉。”  
    “嗯？”岳明辉有点不适应，李振洋很久没有这样完整的叫过岳明辉的名字。  
    “你知道的吧？”  
    “我知道什么？”

    卜凡凡难得的很晚还没睡着，从床上起来，想喝口水发现宿舍一滴水也没有了，索性穿好衣服抱着暖水壶去打水，打水的地方在一楼，卜凡凡抱着水壶往下走，走到三楼的时候，本该一片漆黑的楼道却亮着一个忽明忽暗的红点。  
    卜凡凡起先吓了一跳，然后定神一看是有人在抽烟，消瘦的背影越看越眼熟，好像是李振洋坐在台阶上。  
    “洋哥？”卜凡凡试探的叫了一声。  
    台阶上的人猛然回头，手里的烟想灭又想藏，一时间尴尬的伸在外面。  
    卜凡走到李振洋身边坐下，“洋哥，你怎么没睡觉？”  
    “睡不着。”李振洋在地上摁灭那根烟。  
    李振洋还带着耳机在听歌，声音不大，但是可能因为周围太过安静，卜凡凡还能清楚的听见耳机里的歌声。  
    “你怎么也还没睡？”  
    卜凡凡举了举手里的暖水壶，“宿舍没水了，我出来打水。”  
    黑暗中李振洋肆无忌惮的看着卜凡凡，然后叹了口气，问，“我今天下午是不是太过分了。”  
    卜凡凡也不知道怎么说，也问了和岳明辉一样的问题，“哥哥，你最近是不是有什么事儿？”  
    “可能吧。”  
    “能和我说吗？”  
    李振洋苦笑了一下，“我自己都搞不清楚。”  
    卜凡凡缓慢而犹豫的伸出手，摸了摸李振洋的头发。  
    “诶，你摸狗呢？”李振洋笑着看着卜凡凡。  
    卜凡凡也一下笑了出来。  
    “哥哥，你笑起来真好看。”黑暗中卜凡的眼神也变得无所顾忌，“你好久没这么笑了，你要多笑笑。”  
    李振洋笑着揉了一把卜凡凡的头发，“诶呦，你是哥哥还是我是哥哥。”  
    卜凡凡看着李振洋的笑也傻乎乎的跟着笑了起来。  
    “时候不早了，你赶紧打了水回去睡吧，我也要睡了。”李振洋拍了拍卜凡凡。  
    “好。”  
    李振洋起身就要走，卜凡凡又喊住了李振洋，“洋哥……”  
    “怎么了？”李振洋扭头看着卜凡凡。  
    “就是，你早点睡吧。”  
    李振洋看他欲言又止的样子也不打算追问，就是笑着应了声就转身走了。  
    卜凡凡看着李振洋离开的身影，话卡在嗓子眼里，洋哥，你什么时候开始抽烟的？洋哥，你是不是有什么心事？洋哥，你是不是喜欢……  
    卜凡凡晃了晃脑袋想把这些逼死人的问题都甩掉，然后起身打水。  
    回到宿舍之后卜凡凡依旧躺在床上睡不着，百无聊赖之际打开空间往下刷，都是些无关痛痒的东西以及青春期的无病呻吟，卜凡凡刷着刷着就有些困了，然后刷到岳明辉的单曲分享，《钟无艳》，卜凡调到最小声神使鬼差的点开。  
    其实我怕你总夸奖高估我坚忍  
    其实更怕你只懂得欣赏我品行  
    无人及我用字绝重拾了你信心  
    无人问我可甘心演这伟大化身  
    其实我想间中崩溃脆弱如恋人  
    谁在你两臂中低得不需要身份  
    无奈被你识穿这个念头得到好处的你  
    明示不想失去绝世好友  
    卜凡凡想起来，这是李振洋耳机里的歌。

    卜凡凡有一个小秘密，他暗恋楼上的李振洋。

    岳明辉有了女朋友自然大把的时间用在了和女朋友的二人世界，三个人不知不觉的变成了李振洋和卜凡凡的两个人，偶尔岳明辉也会再带着女朋友四个人一起吃饭，李振洋也没有再像第一次那么暴躁，还和刘嘉道了个歉说自己那天心情不好，刘嘉也是脾气好，笑呵呵的说没关系。  
    那之后李振洋已经是可以和刘嘉见面打个招呼的关系，甚至还经常能开个玩笑，卜凡凡有的时候觉得李振洋现在和刘嘉的关系已经好过岳明辉了。  
    李振洋课间找岳明辉胡扯八扯的时间明显减少，下了课都到了卜凡凡那里，放了学也只是叫卜凡凡去吃饭，卜凡凡有时候会问一句老岳呢，李振洋就也只是轻飘飘来一句，老岳天天领着女朋友哪有时间管我们，卜凡凡虽然心里欢喜但是总是觉得说不出的奇怪，现在和他在一起的李振洋和那个时候三个人里面的李振洋总有哪里不一样。  
      
    时间过的飞快，转眼就过完一个学期了，李振洋和岳明辉都即将面临高考，成绩好如这两人也不得不被逼着参加了补习班，卜凡凡才是高一，享受着美好寒假的同时，看着两个哥哥受苦受累的每天风里来雨里去的上补习班。  
    三个人一整个寒假几乎没聚过，卜凡凡全天候的有空，另外两个人从补习班回来就已经精疲力尽也没什么心思出去玩了，好像从来没有这么刻苦过的李振洋见到卜凡凡就要抱怨，希望卜凡凡也能早日感受到这种高考的人间地狱模式。  
    一个假期的补习好像李振洋和岳明辉的关系在持续回温，在学校快沦落到只见面打招呼的两个人又开始每天勾肩搭背，在家百无聊赖的卜凡凡刷着动态，今天岳明辉拍了一张课文的照片，配上一句今日份刻苦，底下李振洋评论一句，有事儿吗您？明天李振洋发了一句每日例行死亡，岳明辉在底下评论上课时间，手机没收。  
    卜凡凡看着两个人的互动说不出的感觉，他一直知道自己对于那两个人来说是第三个人，但是长期以来的相处和李振洋会特意照顾卜凡凡，让他的这种意识慢慢淡化，一个假期的补习又把卜凡凡笼罩在这种情绪中，难受吗，也不算，就也不知道为什么。  
       
    终于等到开学，上个学期的事情仿佛没有发生过一样，李振洋照例每节课后拉着卜凡凡到岳明辉桌前胡扯八扯，放了学后去后门吃饭，卜凡凡有些奇怪怎么不见刘嘉，有次小心翼翼的问刘嘉呢，李振洋依旧自然的吃着饭，岳明辉毫无波澜的说了一句，分了。  
    卜凡凡看着依旧毫无反应吃着饭的李振洋，好像明白了什么，又好像什么也不知道。  
    三个人的关系似乎回到了从前，不同的是卜凡凡越来越清晰的分离感，从前的李振洋在三个人的时候总有有意无意的让卜凡凡加入话题，现在卜凡凡经常会感觉到他无法加入到李振洋和岳明辉的对话，仿佛那两个人和卜凡凡之间有一个无法打破的结界，看似依然亲密无间，实际上很多东西在悄然发生着改变。  
    卜凡凡依然对李振洋愈发的好，记得李振洋所有的喜欢与不喜欢，李振洋不喜欢的东西已经不会在李振洋面前出现，李振洋早上不爱吃早饭容易胃疼，卜凡凡几乎每天早上都要早起去食堂买热豆浆和茶叶蛋，放在保温饭盒里搁在李振洋课桌上。  
    自从知道李振洋会半夜在楼道抽烟之后，卜凡凡经常晚睡，会在半夜去楼道看一圈李振洋是不是一个人坐在楼道里，果然有几次撞到了李振洋坐在那里，后来李振洋半夜看见卜凡凡已经见怪不怪，拉着卜凡凡坐在那里聊天，有的时候还是通宵，有关于高考，有关于大学，有关于选择，也有关于岳明辉。  
    卜凡凡越来越清楚，李振洋喜欢岳明辉，喜欢了很久，可是怎么办呢，卜凡凡喜欢李振洋，也喜欢了很久。  
    你说暗恋是什么感觉，大概就是我们在一堆果子里捡了那最好看的一个，带着这是最甜的果子的幻想咬了一口却发现满嘴酸涩，但还是忍不住一口一口的往下咬，期待着下一口是甜的，可是谁也知道，哪怕把这个果子吃完也只会徒留一嘴的酸涩回味，可是有什么办法呢，这是我选的，我放不了手。

    日复一日的平淡而紧张的学习生活，很快就迎来了高考，卜凡凡在教室的窗户上看着李振洋和岳明辉上了去高考的大巴，卜凡想着这可真快，过了这个暑假，可能我们就真的分道扬镳了，是我和他们，李振洋和岳明辉，大概依然是一个学校。  
     卜凡凡这样想着，看着两人上大巴的身影就更入神了一点。  
    “卜凡凡，卜凡凡！”老师在讲台上叫着卜凡凡的大名。  
    同桌戳了戳卜凡凡，卜凡凡才缓过神来，回过头来看见老师瞪着自己。  
    “卜凡凡，你来说一下这题选什么。”  
    卜凡站起来脑子一片空白，脱口而出一句，“这个没法选。”  
    老师气的把板擦往讲台上一扔，“你这节课给我站着听！”

    高考完之后李振洋和岳明辉就回家住了，临走收拾东西的时候见了卜凡凡一面，李振洋的眉眼止不住的高考完放松的笑容，拍了拍卜凡凡的肩膀，“好好学习弟弟，等你放假我们再聚。”  
    卜凡凡准备说什么，看见旁边催着李振洋赶紧走了出去玩的岳明辉，硬是没说出来，只是点了点头，岳明辉也拍了拍卜凡凡的背，“你还早着呢凡子，慢慢混吧。”  
    卜凡当天晚上刷动态就发现两个人在发准备去泰国玩的动态，卜凡凡心气不顺的摁死手机，出去玩也不知道带我。  
      
    和李振洋与岳明辉的再次相遇比卜凡凡的预料要早的多，公布成绩的当天，卜凡凡在放学的时候就接到了李振洋的电话，电话里面的李振洋声音透着兴奋，“小凡，晚上出来唱歌吧，我和老岳，还有我们班里的几个考上大学的朋友，你都见过的，怎么样？”  
    “好呀。”  
      
    卜凡凡到达KTV的时候人基本上都已经到齐了，李振洋招呼卜凡凡坐过来，大概七八个人，已经要了一扎啤酒，拆开来放在桌子上，卜凡凡刚坐下，其余几个人就起哄着让卜凡凡喝酒，卜凡凡推不过，只好先大口大口的灌了几口，卜凡凡没喝惯啤酒，觉得难喝极了，不知道为什么大家都要喝啤酒。  
    几个人觉得干唱歌喝酒不过瘾，又加着边玩游戏边喝酒，先是骰子，李振洋脑子活，没被逮到过几次，但是岳明辉老是被开，几杯下去就已经满脸通红，准备在沙发上躺下了。  
    大家正在兴头上哪里肯放过，叫着岳明辉不要睡，继续玩，岳明辉推不过，又硬撑着起来玩，一边的李振洋看着岳明辉实在是喝不动了，笑着说你们让老岳歇一下，不要老是搞他。  
    大家就笑说那你替他喝啊，他的一杯你喝两杯就行，李振洋把杯子往桌子上一磕，来，喝就喝！  
    大家看李振洋这架势更是齐心的开岳明辉，岳明辉看李振洋这死命的灌有点于心不忍，借口自己要去厕所吐让李振洋扶着自己去厕所，带着李振洋就往外走。  
    少了两个人游戏也不好继续玩，卜凡凡和大家都不熟，其余的人聊的热火朝天，卜凡凡也插不进话，就借着说去厕所看看老岳怎么样了也出去了。

    卜凡凡出了门，KTV花花绿绿的装饰让卜凡凡有点眼晕，找了半天才看到指着厕所的牌子。  
    还没走到厕所就听见厕所里的声音，“怎么样了？”  
    “没事，倒是你怎么替我喝这么多。”  
    “嘿，那群人就搞点事情。”  
      
    厕所隔间里，岳明辉双手揽着李振洋的脖子，因为喝的有点上头，站也站不稳，头倚在李振洋肩膀上，两个人维持着这个姿势静默的站了很久。  
    “岳明辉。”  
    “嗯。”  
    “我们不是之前说好的报北京的学校。”  
    岳明辉把头埋的更深了一点。  
    “我知道你脑子清醒的很老岳。”  
    岳明辉知道逃不过去，抬起头幽幽的看着李振洋，“洋儿，没意义的。”  
    “那天是你说的，毕业之后你会给我个答案。”  
    “洋儿……就让他过去吧。”  
    “这就是我等了一年的答案，还是说这就是你选择南京的理由？”  
    岳明辉把手移到李振洋腰上，“洋儿，我们这样不是挺好吗。”  
    “不好，我还会和你维持朋友关系，是我在等你的答案。”  
    “那你确实不太会喜欢我这个答案。”  
    “那天晚上，你带女朋友我们第一次吃完饭回来的晚上，我告诉你我喜欢你，是你让我等你的。”  
    “岳明辉，你不能这么贪心的，又想要朋友，又想要情人。”

    卜凡凡没有力气听完他们后面的对话，几乎是落荒而逃的离开厕所，回到包厢门口，但是又不想进去那个嘈杂的房间，卜凡凡蹲在门口脑子一片混沌。  
    和岳明辉女朋友第一次吃完饭回来那天晚上，对，吃麻辣烫那天，李振洋还在饭桌上甩了脸子，那天自己和李振洋先回来的，走到一半，李振洋说要去操场上自己溜溜食，然后自己就先回去了，怎么李振洋就和岳明辉告白了，啊对那天半夜，第一次撞见李振洋在楼道抽烟，那是因为岳明辉吗。  
     卜凡凡终于坐实了李振洋喜欢岳明辉，本来以为自己已经接受了这个事实，作为猜测可以说服自己接受，一旦作为事实展开在卜凡凡面前，卜凡凡脑子一团糟。  
    卜凡凡依然蹲在包间门口发呆，李振洋扶着岳明辉已经慢悠悠的走回来了，李振洋看见卜凡凡蹲在门口，叫了一声。  
    卜凡凡抬起头看见回来的两个人，不由自主的的有点慌乱，“那个，我看你们去了这么久，就出来等你们。”  
    岳明辉笑了一下，“我没事啦，快进去吧。”  
    卜凡凡木然的的应了一声。

    岳明辉已经出去吐过一轮，大家喝酒的兴致也消减了一些，不再像一开始那么积极的喊着喝酒游戏，就随意的两三个人聚一堆聊着天唱唱歌，卜凡凡仿佛游离在人群之外，看着大家聊天，听着李振洋和岳明辉无关痛痒的侃大山，一会儿是你以后来北京包吃包住，一会儿是我去南京你不能不管我，一会儿又是我们等回去再干点什么。  
    李振洋真是装傻充愣一把好手，卜凡凡这样想着，但自己又何尝不是呢，起码岳明辉还是知道的，李振洋可能连知道都不知道吧。  
    想着想着卜凡凡觉得自己真是太惨了，不由自主的哭了出来，再是一心扑在岳明辉身上的李振洋也感觉出来卜凡凡的情绪不对，一扭头发现卜凡凡正在偷偷抹眼泪，李振洋慌了神儿，给一旁的岳明辉使了个眼神，然后拍着卜凡凡后背问，“小凡，怎么了呀？”  
    卜凡凡抬起头，看见李振洋关切的眼神，无从张口，张了张嘴只说了一句，“你们俩都走了，以后就见不到了，学校也没人和我玩儿了。”  
    李振洋想笑又不敢笑，岳明辉直接没忍住笑出了声，锤了卜凡凡一圈，“凡子，你多大的人了。”  
    卜凡凡看着岳明辉的脸说不出话来。

    这个暑假出奇的快，卜凡凡恨不得每天和李振洋待在一起，当然还有岳明辉，三个人又回到了最初每天泥巴堆里打滚儿的模式，每天不到半夜不回家，卜凡凡的妈妈忍不住说，要是不知道你是每天跟俩大老爷们出门，我都要以为你谈恋爱了。  
    卜凡凡无法反驳。

    岳明辉开学早一些，买了火车票告别父老乡亲独自一人踏上了去南京的征程，李振洋到火车站去送了岳明辉，出租车上，两个人一句话没说，李振洋看着坐在副驾驶上的岳明辉，想到这是一个漫长的离别，反而开不了口。  
    到了火车站，李振洋陪着他买票，帮他拿行李，过安检，过到最后一个安检的时候，岳明辉停下来看着李振洋，“就只能到这儿了。”  
    李振洋把手里的包递到岳明辉手上，依然不知道说什么，第一次岳明辉觉得李振洋呆愣楞的有点可爱，笑着拍了一下李振洋，“怎么了，搞得跟生离死别一样。”  
    李振洋抱了一下岳明辉，李振洋碰到岳明辉的瞬间觉得自己全身就像通电了一样酥软，一点劲也用不上，然后用了自以为最大的力气抱住岳明辉，“老岳。”  
    “嗯？”  
    “我们，是不是就这样了。”  
    岳明辉艰难的在行李中腾出一只手，回抱住李振洋削瘦的后背，碰到李振洋的时候，岳明辉觉得可以摸到他的骨头，悄声在李振洋耳边说道，“洋儿，你会遇到值得的人，我不值得。”  
    李振洋哭了，李振洋活了十八年，第一次哭了，然后哭的越来越大声。  
    岳明辉让李振洋哭的心里泛酸水儿，在这种时候，岳明辉反而不会安慰人，只是一下一下的拍着李振洋的后背，安慰着。  
    两个少年旁若无人的在车站的候车大厅放肆的拥抱着，哭着，安慰着，都没有在意蜂拥人群的怪异眼神。  
    起身的时候，岳明辉看见李振洋脸上还没惨干的泪痕，还有带着水光红肿的眼睛，从口袋里掏出卫生纸甩到李振洋手里，“哭成这个样子，丑死了。”  
    李振洋听话的擦了擦眼泪和鼻涕，看着岳明辉，“去吧老岳，记得找我玩。”  
   “嗯，你也是，我之后送不了你，你路上也要小心，还有回去你安慰安慰凡子，别让他太难受，他看着人高马大的，其实比谁都敏感，还有啊，”  
    “老岳啊。”李振洋打断了岳明辉的话，“你知不知道，我真喜欢你絮絮叨叨像老妈子的样子。”  
    岳明辉翻了个白眼，“去你的吧，我可走了啊，你回去路上小心。”然后岳明辉不回头的走进了安检。  
    “再见了，老岳。”李振洋看着岳明辉的背影默念着。

    岳明辉走了之后，李振洋依旧每天叫着卜凡凡出来打游戏看电影，卜凡凡也乐此不疲。  
    李振洋走的前一天晚上，把卜凡凡叫到家里来，名为帮忙收拾行李，实则放心不下，李振洋也不知道自己什么时候怎么跟岳明辉一样操着老妈子的心。  
     “小凡啊，我跟老岳都要出去了，你自己在学校多留点心，别每天什么都不知道，天天跟个开心的小傻子一样。”  
    “我怎么就成了开心的小傻子。”卜凡凡在嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。  
    “你说啥？”  
    “没没没，哥哥你继续说。”  
    李振洋满意的继续说着人生心得，“你看你摆脱了我俩，没人每天绑架你的时间了，你可以跟老岳一样，找个女朋友，感受一下七情六欲，不要每天跟一群糙老爷们混一块。”  
    “你不也没找过女朋友？”  
    “你看，这不也是让老岳耽误了。”  
    卜凡凡觉得自己心跳顿了一顿，以为李振洋要说什么，结果李振洋自顾自的继续说，“老岳真是害人不浅，自己找对象没耽误，净耽误我。”  
    卜凡凡看着李振洋的样子，装作没心没肺的笑着威胁，“我要告诉我岳哥，你在背后说他坏话，还要带坏你们亲爱的弟弟。”  
    “别别别，我们有话好好说弟弟。”李振洋刚才的气势瞬间下去了。  
     卜凡凡在那里笑的前仰后合，“哥哥，你就这么怕我岳哥。”  
    李振洋坐在那里没了声音，“我不是怕他，是喜欢他。”  
    大笑着的卜凡凡也没了声音，他从来没想过会在这样的一天被告知，他情愿李振洋永远瞒着他。

    卜凡凡又一次迎来了开学，不一样的是，没有了岳明辉，没有了李振洋，卜凡凡改了名字，不叫卜凡凡，就叫卜凡。  
    年轻的人总是会很快的融入环境，岳明辉在大学混的风生水起，各种社团社联学生会，到处都是岳明辉的身影，同时也忙的不可开交。  
    李振洋一贯的会，开学没多久几乎整个年级都知道有一个叫李振洋这么号人，嘴又甜帮老师跑了几趟腿，又在老师中间被喜欢的不像样儿。  
    卜凡凡，啊不，卜凡在新的学期迅速的和同班几个本来关系就还可以的男生打成一片，依旧的逃晚自习出去打游戏吃烤串儿。  
    第一年的时候三个人还经常在群里打电话聊一聊最近的情况，时间久了，各有各的交际圈，各有各的事情，三条相交线也慢慢有变成平行线的迹象，卜凡开始不能接受，慢慢的也学会接受这个事实，从开始频繁的找那两个人聊天视频，到之后的顺其自然。  
     有的时候卜凡也会想李振洋和岳明辉现在怎么样了呢，是不是经常和对方聊天谈心，聊一些他不曾知道的事情，李振洋在大学有没有谈恋爱，有没有遇见新的人，卜凡无从知道。

    转眼卜凡也面临着高考，无心想其他的事情，和当年的李振洋岳明辉一样，生活里好像除了吃饭睡觉就只有拼命学习这一个选项。  
    卜凡并不喜欢学习也不擅长，他不像李振洋不爱学习却聪明透顶，从来不担心成绩，也不像岳明辉会学习，知道自己差在哪里，总能及时的查漏补缺，卜凡就是卜凡，不爱学习不会学习，翻开课本就想打瞌睡。  
    但是卜凡有一个远大的梦想，他想和李振洋考一个学校，高三一年拼了命的补课，高考成绩出来的时候，李振洋还在学校，是一个毫无特别的下午。  
    如果不是卜凡的一个电话打过来，李振洋可能还在睡觉，“洋哥！”  
    电话里是卜凡激动的声音。  
    “嗯，怎么啦。”李振洋明显还没睡醒，声音还带着浓重的鼻音。  
    “我考上了！”卜凡激动的话都说不清楚，“我考上了，你们学校。”  
    “嗯，好。”李振洋平静的嗯了一声，然后瞬间反应过来，“嗯？你考上我们学校了？我靠，你小子可以啊。”

    卜凡开学的时候，是李振洋亲自在校门口迎接，凭着李振洋的名号一路过关斩将省了不少麻烦，把卜凡送到宿舍，李振洋欣慰的拍了拍卜凡的肩膀，“小凡，不错啊。”  
    卜凡嘿嘿的笑着，“洋哥，你晚上带我在这周围转转吧，我对这一片都不熟。”  
    李振洋拍着胸脯保证包在自己身上，并且告诉卜凡会带一个人给他认识。  
    于是两个人约在卜凡下午新生大会结束之后在校门口见。  
    卜凡想了很久也没想到这个介绍给自己认识的人会是什么人。

    卜凡走到校门口的时候李振洋已经在那里等着了，身边果然还站着个人，卜凡远远看着那个人，和李振洋亲昵的站着聊天，卜凡好像知道这是谁了。  
    吃饭的时候李振洋郑重的介绍了卜凡和这个人认识，他是李振洋的男朋友，王壹，同一级不同专业的男生。  
    李振洋说第一次见到王壹的时候他一个人抱着被老师骂过的论文在宿舍楼道哭，李振洋觉得这个孩子有点可怜，就过去安慰他，一来二去两个人就熟了起来。  
    卜凡一顿饭吃的毫无滋味，心里闷的喘不过气来，表面上还是大大咧咧的笑，说李振洋这个人大小刀子嘴豆腐心，比谁心都软。  
    王壹也附和着笑，说就是就是。  
    李振洋在一旁说你们两个就知道挤兑我。  
    后来三个人又去喝酒，聊起来高中毕业那年，岳明辉喝了几杯就吐了，担忧着岳明辉这酒量可怎么办啊，又说起说卜凡因为想到三个人就分开了还哭了，李振洋笑成一团，李振洋说自己当时想笑结果看卜凡那么伤心，怕自己笑出来会让打，就硬生生的憋回去了。  
    卜凡瞪了一眼李振洋说，你不打我就很好了，你还怕被打。  
    王壹也性格好的很，三个人聊了一整晚。  
    卜凡不禁有点悲伤，为什么自己和李振洋之间永远还有一个人，从前是岳明辉，现在是王壹。

     新生刚入学，为了亲近彼此，总有不完的聚会，第二天晚上又是整个宿舍的酒局，美名其曰迅速的认识彼此，酒局上聊的不过是以前谈过几个女朋友，和几个上过床，破没破处，卜凡讨厌这样的聚会。  
     再能喝的人也架不住酒局轮番转，卜凡很荣幸的成为第一个喝醉的，喝醉的卜凡闹着要找李振洋，整个宿舍没一个比卜凡高比卜凡壮，能拗过喝醉赖着不走的卜凡，无奈之下用卜凡的指纹打开手机，找到李振洋的电话打过去，希望他能拯救一下大家。  
    那时候李振洋刚刚洗完澡准备睡觉了，看见来电显示是卜凡的名字，就接了起来，“喂。”  
    没想到电话那头是陌生而嘈杂的声音，电话里的声音明显像是在喊，“你好，李振洋学长吗，卜凡喝醉了，闹着要见你，我们搞不动他，只能麻烦一下您。”  
    李振洋生无可恋的问清楚地址，说自己马上过去。  
    刚洗完澡还没来得及吹头发，头发还湿的，就穿上衣服，直奔地点。  
    李振洋到了那里，示意几个室友先回去吧，他来搞定这里，室友巴不得的连忙道谢就打车走了，卜凡趴在桌上嘴里还念念有词，“李振洋呢，给我带过来。”  
     李振洋看的好笑，第一次见卜凡喝多的样子。  
    “李振洋这儿呢。”  
    “嗯？”醉意中的卜凡好像听懂了，使劲睁大眼睛，发现面前的人确实是李振洋，然后嘿嘿的笑起来。  
    “李振洋儿！你给我站好。”  
    李振洋挑了挑眉，双臂在胸前交叉，似笑非笑的看着卜凡，“有何吩咐？”  
    卜凡晃晃悠悠的站起来，站在李振洋面前，“你给我听好！”  
     “想哭就要笑？”  
    喝醉的卜凡思考了一下这句话，显然没想明白，索性就放弃了，然后皱着整张脸看着李振洋，“你，严肃一点，我有重大事情要说。”  
    “行，说吧。”李振洋依旧双手抱胸看着卜凡，想看看他能说出什么。  
    “李振洋！”  
    “嗯。”  
    “我！”字正腔圆的我之后，变成了委屈巴巴的，“喜欢你。”  
    李振洋只当是喝多了胡说八道，翻了个白眼，应承着，“好好好，我也喜欢你，赶紧跟我回宿舍了。”  
    “真的吗？”卜凡的眼睛一下就亮了，突然又暗下去，“不对，你有男朋友，你不喜欢我，你骗人。”  
    李振洋去拉他，被卜凡一下甩开了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，“你骗我，我这么喜欢你，从高中就喜欢你，你从来都不看我。”  
    李振洋突然意识到好像这不是一句玩笑话，如果真的是这样，自己这些年都干了些什么啊。  
    卜凡继续说着，“以前是老岳，老岳就算了，我可以理解，但是你居然谈男朋友不跟我讲，要不是我考过来，我是不是永远不知道了。”  
    李振洋也不知道说什么，就沉默着半拖半拽的把卜凡往门外带，听着卜凡继续说着血泪暗恋史，然后一直沉默到出租车把两个人送回宿舍楼下。  
    其实车开到一半的时候卜凡就已经闭嘴睡着了，李振洋就听着师傅有点不乐意的抱怨，酒气这么大，我怎么拉下一个客人啊，这孩子不会吐车上吧，李振洋不停的跟师傅说着抱歉。  
    “到了，小凡。”  
    “嗯？”  
    睡了一觉的卜凡已经开始半醒了，在李振洋的搀扶下慢慢悠悠的下了车，走进宿舍，宿舍门口李振洋看他有点清醒的样子，低声叮嘱着，“一会儿直接睡吧，醒来记得喝点解酒的，不然会头疼。”  
    也不知道卜凡听进去没有，反正就是点头答应着，看着卜凡进了宿舍躺下，李振洋才上楼回自己宿舍。

    想着卜凡晚上说的话，李振洋烦躁的翻来覆去睡不着，决定趁热打铁明天把卜凡叫出来谈一谈。  
    卜凡刚睡醒就看见李振洋发来的短信，睡醒了给我打个电话。  
    卜凡就把电话播了过去。  
    “喂。”  
    “睡醒啦？”  
    “嗯。”  
    “头疼不疼？”  
    “还有点。”  
    “喝解酒的了没。”  
    “还没。”  
    “一会儿去喝点。”  
    “哦，好。”  
    “你下午有事没？”  
    “没事。”  
    “那你来食堂三楼的咖啡厅，我有点事跟你说。”  
    电话那头沉默了一下，“好。”  
    “嗯，那就这样吧，你吃点东西。 ”  
    “好。”  
    “那我挂了啊。”  
    “好。”  
    李振洋也不知道卜凡记不记得昨天晚上的事情了，不过无所谓，这些话总是要说的，李振洋想着。

    下午卜凡如约来了咖啡厅，李振洋已经要了咖啡坐在那里喝，看见卜凡上来了，冲他招了招手。  
    “看看想喝点啥。”  
    卜凡看了看菜单没什么想喝的，就要了一杯白水。  
    李振洋也没什么套话的直奔主题，“小凡，你还记得我跟你说的，我喜欢岳明辉吗？”  
    卜凡楞楞的看着李振洋，呆滞的点了点头，不知道李振洋为什么要说这个事情。  
    “我从初中开始就喜欢上岳明辉了，我对岳明辉和对其他人不一样，我不喜欢他和其他人玩，不喜欢他和其他人比和我亲密，不喜欢他有自己的小秘密，只希望他的世界里只有我一个人，一开始我不知道这是喜欢，我以为这是友情的表现。”  
    李振洋看着卜凡低沉的脸色继续说着，“直到高中，我才明白我喜欢他，以前岳明辉还有几个和他关系不错的朋友，后来就只有我，我限制了他，也限制了我自己。”  
    “高中的时候你还记得我们第一次见岳明辉女朋友的时候，我给人家小姑娘甩脸色，现在想想就想笑，但是那个时候就觉得是天大的事情了。”  
    卜凡沉默的听着，不李振洋又自顾的往下说，“后来我跟老岳告白，老岳说他不知道，他需要等到毕业，我想那好吧，那我就等着吧，我等到他分手，我以为这是我的机会，我拼了命的讨好他，一直到毕业，我等来了一句我值得更好的。”  
    “我还是不甘心啊，我想，那我就继续喜欢他，一直喜欢到他无法拒绝我，他舍不得拒绝我的时候就可以了，所以大一刚和他分开那一年，我拼了命的给自己洗脑，我喜欢岳明辉，我喜欢岳明辉，我这辈子只喜欢他一个人。”  
    “这个时候才发现，我好像没有想象中那么喜欢他，我以为我会很痛苦，我会伤心失落，会整晚整晚的睡不着觉，但是都没有，我依然每天很开心，吃嘛嘛香，身体倍儿棒。”  
     “我开始讨厌这个时候的自己，我骂我自己，怎么这么一点毅力耐心都没有，这样怎么能让老岳看到我的好，但是慢慢的发现一点用也没有，折磨自己不会让我自己快乐，也不会让老岳爱上我，那还不如就此放过彼此。”  
    卜凡忍不住问了出来，“那你们现在呢？”  
    “现在？就是正常的朋友之间会经常聊一聊近况，聊一聊未来，偶尔视频一下，老岳现在是什么学生干部了，在学校混的风生水起，然后又找了一个女朋友，小日子滋润的。”  
    “我还记得，我彻底放下那天，是一个年底，我在新年的倒计时结束的时候，许了个愿，我说，我希望老岳可以一生平安顺遂，终得所爱。”  
    “洋哥，我知道你想说的。”  
    “你能明白就好，你刚刚才打开了这个大世界的门，你的世界应该是色彩斑斓而绝不是仅仅是被一个人占据。”  
    卜凡觉得眼睛有点发烫，于是用冰凉的手去降温，眼睛越来越烫，手心越来越冰，然后卜凡觉得自己哭了。  
     闭着眼睛，耳边依然是李振洋温柔的声音，“小凡，你和老岳都是我最珍贵的朋友，我不想失去你们任何一个，如果有一天你觉得你可以彻底放下了，你就回头找我，我一直都会在，如果你觉得做不到，那怨我恨我洋哥都受着。”  
      
    那天之后卜凡开启了与李振洋无关的大学生活，每天上课和室友玩闹，好像确实如李振洋说的没那般难受，可是卜凡知道自己放不下，在夜深人静的时候难免会想到李振洋。  
    之后卜凡断断续续的谈了几段恋爱，每个人身上也好像都若有若无的有李振洋的影子，卜凡摆脱不掉也不想摆脱。  
    跨年那天，卜凡坐在宿舍，等着零点的烟花，卜凡想着他的过去，想着他和李振洋的过去，想着他和李振洋和岳明辉的过去，想着想着，“砰”一声，仿佛炸开在卜凡头顶，卜凡透过窗户向外看，烟花正在缓缓的落下。  
    卜凡想，这一切是时候落幕了，李振洋，那我也祝你一生顺遂，终得所爱吧。  
    十分钟的烟花结束之后，卜凡拨通了李振洋的电话，电话那头李振洋的声音依然温柔。

    “喂。”  
    “新年快乐，洋哥。”  
    “新年快乐啊，小凡。”  
    电话那头的李振洋在笑，电话这头的卜凡在哭，卜凡也不知道自己在哭什么，是在哭和李振洋的结束，还是和李振洋的开始。


End file.
